


Gel-free days

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [72]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Brittany loves Blaine's natural hair, and tries to get him to embrace it
Series: Glee Drabbles [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 3





	Gel-free days

** Blaine and Brittany **

This was her favorite time of the day. The boy’s gym class was done and all the guys were showering. Because it was also the second to last class of the day, Brittany was waiting for her Blaine Warbler to come out of the locker room. He would come out with his curls wet and no gel for miles.

“Hey Britt,” Blaine greeted, school clothes on, hair damp and curly. She bound over to hug him, running her fingers through the mass of curls.

“You really should ditch the gel,” she said. “Maybe use a mouse, but these curls are way too fun to hide under the gel helmet.”

“Maybe,” Blaine conceded.

“Can I show you?”

“I guess,” he said. “Can we try this weekend?”

“Sure!” she chirped. “I’m so glad I get more curly hair Blaine time!”


End file.
